Final Warrior
by 7 Winds
Summary: This is my first short story i wrote it is losely based on the Ronin Warriors and a dream i had over the course of a Year. Please read and review. the times spent is worth it.


**The Final Warrior**

Prophecy

When the darkness returns to destroy the planet, four of the five guardians of the earth will awaken.

But upon the awakening of the fifth a tragedy will occur.

A heart will be broken, and a rebirth will take place.

As so will be the rejoining of lost souls. The four will become five once again. And through the merging of spirit will they destroy evil.

Forever.

Chapter One 

The Legend

My name is Ronin and a lot of strange things have been happening to me for the past month. Little things like my strength has increased along with my speed. Also, some guys wearing black trench coats have been following me to school and every place else I go to have fun. Well, that sums up what has been happening to me for the past two months. Oh, one more thing I have been feeling something come closer to finding me I believe it is good or maybe it's evil I have no clue which it is.

"Ronin time to get up. It is 8:00 son." said mom. Today is my birthday and I am 16 years old. My parents are going to take me to a carnival that is going on this weekend in town. So I got up out of bed when a cold shiver went right up my back. I stood straight up and as stiff as a brick. I shrugged it off got dressed and got ready to go to the carnival, but I couldn't stop wondering why I felt cold when it was warm in my room. I just went down stairs and sat down at the kitchen table.

My mom smiled and said "Happy birthday" and put an egg on my plate. I said thank you and started to eat it up, when my dad stepped in to the room and said "Good morning". I said Morning back to him and got up from the table and smiled at him and thanked mom for breakfast. As I went back up the stairs someone or something caught my eye standing outside on the street corner it was one of those men in the black coats again.

I stood there and said to my self "That is the third one this week I have seen". Then I thought for a minute, "What do they want with me". I just said "Naa they don't want anything from me", but little did I know that there was something that they did what from me and that they would try to get it from me later that day. I went up to my room and laid down on my bed and stared up at the ceiling thinking about what to do before I had to go to the carnival. I feel asleep, and I was having a weird dream about the carnival. I was awaken by my mom and she said "It was time to go". At the carnival I was asked to help perform a trick when they put me up on a wall and a man stood a little ways from me and it looked like he was going to throw a knife when a strange light came out of the end of the mans hand like a laser and hit me hard.

I was knocked out for a few seconds when I came to the man was reaching for my necklace. I hit his hand way and stood up and said "Why are you doing this to me"? He responded by swinging a sword at me, I tried to block it with my arms when some one was blocking it with his weapon and he was wearing red armor. He turned and said "Are you Ok Ronin", I replied by saying "How do you know my name" . "That does not matter get out of here". I stood up and turned in the opposite direction to run when a clown came out of nowhere and swung a large hammer at me I went to block it when my necklace rose up and glowed blue. The man in the red armor turned to me in amazement and said "Is he the one''?

The man turned to the other three people in different colored armor that had appeared when he did and said "Guys get him out of here now"! They all turned and nodded at him and then went to help me. The one in light blue armor did a flying jump and hit the clown in front of me with his staff right in the head. The clown hit the ground like a ton of bricks, then the other two came up to me one was in green armor and was male, but the one in white armor was a girl about my age. They each came long side of me and grabbed each of my arms and the one in the white armor said "We're going to do a little flying".

Then with one single jump we went through the top of the tent and I passed out as we left the tent in midair. I awoke in a bed and there was a girl sitting next to me. I sat up in the bed Then she said with out warning "Please do not move you are badly hurt" then she turned and yelled into the other room "Adam, Jake, Dar he has woken up". Three men walked in to the room and the tallest one said "Is he all right Sarah"? she said "He will be ok". Then he turned to me, but before he could say anything I asked again "Who are you"? Then he said "I am Dar the one to the left of me is Jake and the one to the right of me is Adam. And I believe you have met Sarah". I was going to ask him another question when he said "I bet you are wondering what we want with you. The problem is that we do not want anything from you except your friendship you are one of us you are a warrior that protects the weak from evils grasp. You are a dragon warrior one of the fighters who protect the life force energy from evil.

So you mean they tried to take my life force away from me to night but they failed in some way. "Yes". "How did they fail in getting my life force from me. "Well your necklace protected you by blocking the beam from hitting you. Then when they saw that the necklace was protecting you they tried to remove it but you stopped them in time" said Dar. Then Ronin asked "But how do you know that I am one of these dragon warriors"? "Because our necklace glow when we are near each other. See here is a demonstration". Then all at once Dar, Adam, Sarah, and Jake took off their necklaces and held them together and they glowed as bright as the morning sun. Then they pulled their necklace away from each other and put them back on but Dar did not put his back on. Instead he walked over to Ronin asked him to take of his necklace and hold it up to his. Ronin did it and his necklace glowed just as bright as the others.

Then Ronin pulled his away and put it back on, Dar did the same. Then Dar said "Do you believe me now"? Ronin looked away for a few seconds, then turned around and said "Yes"in a calm voice. Then Dar said with a smile "Good, now I think you should get home your parents are probably worried about you". Ronin got out of the bed stood up, then Sarah threw him his shirt and said "We will see you tomorrow after school here ok" I said in reply Ok then Sarah said "Wait before you go let me heal your wounds. Then she placed her hands on my chest and a white light came from them. After a few seconds she removed her hand and said "There all done". Then I turned around and walked out the door and went home. As soon as Ronin got home his mom rushed up to him and gave him a hug and said "Are you alright"? I am fine mom. Then I gave my mom and dad a smile and went up to my bed room and went to sleep.

Chapter two

Introductions

The next day after school I went to the same house I was told to meet them. I walked up to the door and knocked a voice said "Who is it"? It's me Ronin. Then the door opened and he saw Sarah answer the door she said "Go around back everyone is waiting for you there" So I walked around back and saw Dar talking with Jake and Adam. They all turned to me and said "Hello" and continued talking. Then Sarah walked out the back door and said "Hello" to me also, then Dar, Jake, and Adam stopped talking. Next Dar said "Lets began our training. Since Ronin does not know how we train. So let me explain to him real quick how we train.

Ronin we basically spar with each other using our weapons like swords. Ok?" "Ok"said Ronin. "Alright then Ronin do you know how to change into your armor"said Dar. "I believe that I do" said Ronin. "Well here is a tip speak the words that you feel are right like me". Then Dar takes a step back and says "Fire Dragon Armor Arise". Then all of a sudden a gust of wind blew up around Dar, then a pillar of red light shot up around Dar then he stepped out of it like he was reborn in a way. He was wearing red armor that held to his body like it. This was a part of him but, like it was an extension of him. Not only was his armor but his weapon was amazing it looked like a sword that was forged from the flames of a volcano. My jaw hit the ground and I said "Amazing. Your armor is so cool and your weapon is fantastic". While I was saying this everyone else had changed into to their armor and now it was my turn. "Well it is your turn to change Ronin." I thought real hard for a while then looked up and said "Water Dragon Armor Arise." Then a rush of wind came up around then all of a sudden a pillar shot up around me and my armor came on me in a flash. I stepped out of the light and it felt like I was renewed. Everyone was glad that I found out how to transform so quickly. "Alright lets begin our training. Ronin you will be sparing with Sarah today. I turned to Sarah to see her smile at me and I gave her one of my swords that I had drew. She got into a stance that looked like it could do some damage if I was not careful. I drew one of the swords from my back. The blade looked as white as a pearl. It was as sharp as a hair being cut on it as it dropped.

I looked up in to Sarah's eyes they seemed blank in someway. I took up a stance that would help me speed up my timing to strike Sarah. Then she leaped forward and swung I blocked and returned the blow, but she blocked my attack. No matter how hard I tried to strike her I couldn't do it. She must know all my techniques so I will try something new. I jumped back lowered my sword closed my eye so that I could listen to her movements, I heard her get closer and closer then finally I heard her jump in midair. She didn't think that I heard but, I did. As soon as she got close enough I swung my sword up at her she blocked it and landed a couple of steps away from me. As soon as she got her balance I charged at her as fast as I could she was stunned by how fast I was able to react to her moves. She could not even block my move, I stopped my sword a few inches from her face. She opened her eyes and said " You have beat me". Dar walked up to me gave me a surprised look and said "That is the quickest anyone has beat her". Jake and Adam both said "Yeah" at the same time.

"Ok Ronin you will be sparing with me next. You can use any move you want." said Dar. All right I said with a smile. "Alright lets begin shall we" said Dar. Lets, so I started out with by charging right at him and swing right at his face. He blocked as usual, but their was something different about how he did it. Then I jumped back, went for my other sword and joined them together. The swords seemed to merge together like they where meant to be. I charged at him again and this time as I swung at him he jumped high into the air and came down with his sword bearing straight down on me. I blocked it with a few seconds to spare, then odd enough he was able to get his sword right up next to my throat. I was shocked on how he was able to get passed my block and was able to get his sword up to my throat. Dar pulled his sword away from my neck and said "That is all for today. I will be on watch to night and Ronin will you accompany me tonight"?

"Are you sure that is what you wish Dar" said Sarah. "I'm sure he can handle it and if we get into too much trouble I will call for you guys ,"said Dar. " Ok" said Sarah. "Alright then it's settled then Ronin I will meet you at your house tonight at eight O'clock. Alright" said Dar. Alright I said in a reassuring tone. At about eight O'clock that night there was a knock at my door, it was Dar. "Are you ready Ronin" asked Dar. Yeah I am ready. We stepped outside and went into a deserted alley about a block away and transformed, the armor felt like it was as light as a feather and I was not wearing a helmet but a bandana bearing the make of my element, water.

Dar turns, smiles at me and says "lets take to the roofs so that we wont be seen". Then he turns faces the wall, jumps up it and lands on it without a sound but you could hear his armor. Then I followed him up and we went on patrol. When we got to the down town area but we did not expect any problems from here because this is the quiet part of town. It was about a hour after we arrived in downtown, and everything seemed to be quiet except for the occasional argument between a couple or a family maybe. We where just about to leave when we heard a scream that could pierce the sky and a brilliant green light a few blocks away. We got there as fast as we could and when we did we saw a woman in her mid-twenties being hit by a green beam that was taking the life out of her. I felt anger rising up and growing inside of me. A light blue aura started to form around me then I jumped from roof which we where watching from. I landed behind the creature who was draining the life force from the woman I drew my sword and swung at it but it passed right through it. Then the creature disappeared, no evaporated in front of me.

Then I could hear laughing an evil laugh close by I looked around and it was coming from the woman. She was standing there laughing, but at what. Then all of a sudden her head came up slowly, but something was wrong with her. Her face looked dark in someway, and her eyes glowed green like the light I saw before. Then, Dar jumped down next to me and said "We have company'.

Chapter Three

The First Battle

Dar and I were surrounded, we had vipers all around.(Vipers are the henchmen of the life suckers). Dar drew his broad sword over his shoulder and got into a defensive stance. I already had both my swords drawn and was ready for combat. Then all at once they pounced, Dar jumped straight up. While I charged for the one right in front of me and sliced it into two, and Dar came down and stabbed the one next to me right through the head.

The Life Stealer was laughing at us and told the vipers to back off and it would handle us. All at once the vipers disappeared into the ground. Then it said "My name is Mordecai and who might you be",pointing at me. I'm the warrior of water. "This can not be you have been awaken! No matter I will get rid of you both and take your life force back to my master" said Mordecai. All of a sudden the creature rises its long arms into the air and a black ball with purple streaks in it appeared in between what looked to be hands. "And this is how I am going to do it". "Oh crap, that move. I know that move we have no way to stop it. Ronin, we have to retreat!" said Dar. No I am not backing down from this fight. "Ronin are you nuts! There is no way I am going to let you die here," said Dar. "Go ahead let him stay. AND DIE!" said Mordecai.

Chapter Four

**The Power Within**

(Dar)

Dar trust me I will not die here and not by these morons hands either. Trust me Dar. "Um. Alright Ronin I will trust you",said Dar. "You'll fools. You will die. HA HA HA HA HA HA!", said Mordecai. Mordecai hurls the dark energy ball at them. "NOW DIE!",said Mordecai.

I could not believe it this was the end of Ronin and me. As the energy ball approached Ronin, he drew his arms in and his hands focused on his necklace. His necklace began to glow, then the energy ball was upon him. All of a sudden Ronin throws his arms out and shouts "Wall of Water". With out warning, water rises up from his feet fast and forms a wall in front of him and hold the energy ball at bay. "HA HA! Do you think you can keep that up forever." said Mordecai focusing more power in the ball. "No, but I can do this", Ronin throws his arm forward and the wall of water starts to move toward Mordecai. In shock he, tries to stop the ball form moving but it's to late. Within seconds it engulfed Mordecai destroying it.

I walked up to Ronin to thank him, and to ask him how her did that. But as soon as I got next to him he fell over, and passed out. As he fell his armor faded away and his cloths came back, I hurried over, picked him up and supported him on my body. I quickly flew to his house without no delay. When I arrived I changed back before entering the house so that his parents would not get suspicious of me. Then as I walked in his parents saw how he looked then told me to hurry up the stairs and put him in his bed. They asked, "What happened I said that he just passed out all of a sudden.

The parents told me to leave. They said that I could come tomorrow and, I would.

Chapter Five

The Prophecy

I went over to Sarah's place to tell her what happened tonight. Sarah was surprised and afraid for Ronin and wanted to know if he was alright. I told her to go to his house and find out.

(Sarah)

After Dar left I rushed over to Ronin's house to see if he was ok. When I got to his house Ronin's parents said I could stay for awhile and then they pointed me to his room. I walked up the stairs to his room, opened the door and I saw him laying on his bed out cold.

I walked over to him and used my powers to heal him. A white light glowed from my hands. Ronin began to move then, he woke up. He looked around and asked me "how did I get back here". I told him that Dar had brought him back and that I healed him. "Ronin I have to tell you something there is a prophecy about us it states. When darkness returns to destroy the planet, four of the five guardians of the earth will awaken. But with the awakening of the fifth a tragedy will occur. A heart will be broken and a rebirth will take place. As there will be the rejoining of lost souls and the four will become five once again." "So please Ronin be more careful."

"I will thank you Sarah" said Ronin. I turned and walked out the room waving bye. I went down stairs and his parents ask me if he had awaken up. I nodded he was, then went out the door. I stopped outside the door and started to cry, I said "Because I love you. So do not die". Then, I walked home.

Chapter Six

The Leader

The next morning Ronin did not show up for training. I got worried. That afternoon I went to his room to check on him I round the corner to his home. I heard an explosion, I ran up the street. As I approached his house I saw smoke come from his room. I rushed in to see if he was alright. As I entered his room I heard a yell of pain. A creature had Ronin over its shoulder and he was out cold.

The creature's head turns toward me, I screamed "Let Ronin go now". The creature replies "Who are you to tell me pitiful human". I said " I'll show you who is pitiful. Light Dragon Armor Descend" . I was bathed in a glow of white light then my armor appeared on me. As I stepped out of the light I pulled out my bow, drew the line back and an arrow of light appeared. "I will say again let him go". The creature says "If you shoot you will hurt your friend. The creature holds Ronin in front of it as a shield. "My name is Martynia, I am the leader of the life suckers and if you want your friend back come with your companions to the outskirts of town. HA HA HA!". Then Martynia flew out of his room and disappears.

I flew to Dar's place as fast as I could and told him what happened. We gathered every one else. They transformed and we headed for the outskirts of town. Sure enough Martynia was waiting for us. We landed and approached on foot. "Stop that's far enough, unless you want him to get hurt". Martynia points to Ronin who is tied to a tree behind it. Dar steps forward and says "What do you want". Martynia says " You one last battle to the end". "Alright then you got it". Everyone shouts at once and surged forward to attack Martynia. As we are fighting Dar shouts to me "Go free Ronin so he can help". I quickly ran over and Ronin wakes up tells me to get him untied so that he can help in the fight. I untie him quickly then, he transforms. Martynia notices the light for Ronin's transformation and sees me. Martynia yells "You little disrupted my plans for the last time, DIE!". An energy lance shoots out of its hand heading for me. Ronin transformation was done when I heard "Look out". I turned to see the lance a few feet for me I could not move in time to get out of its way. This was it I guess. Then right before it hit me Ronin gets in front of it. The lance goes right into his chest and disappears. I rush over to him as he falls to the ground and catch him. "Pitiful human so weak I will destroy you all!"

Martynia rises into the air and forms a barrier around itself. Without hesitation he begins showering us with lighting bolts. I held Ronin in my arms crying as the bolts hit around us and ask him why did he do this. He said " Because I Love You". Then he stand up after saying this, slowly draws both his swords, put them together and shouts "ANGELS BLESS!". The two mighty swords become one, the blade is not one color but two blue and white. The handle had wings coming off of it. Ronin holds the sword in front of him calmly turn to me smiling and says "Goodbye my love" and flies off toward Martynia. He faces Martynia and yells " Alright this is the end for you. This is for all the pain you have caused to everyone I care for." Ronin draws the sword up in front of him and flies toward Martynia at full speed. And shouts "SPIRIT BLAST". He is instantly engulfed in blue energy, which is flow around and off his body like fire. Then a few moments before he hits Martynia, we all hear "Farewell. My friends" just before Ronin collides with Martynia. A massive explosion happens as Ronin collides with Martynia. We are all blown back by the explosion. We quickly stand up to see if Martynia was dead. Tears started to well up in my eyes. I started to uncontrollable. Then out of the blue Ronin's sword the Angels Bless come spin out of the sky and stabs in to the ground infront of me, I quick rushed up to get it still crying. I grab the sword's handle and pull it out of the ground.

I held it up infront, all of a sudden the blade turns completely white. I look on the blade and these words formed. In the memory of us. I crying even harder then. I fell to the ground on my knees and the sword fell infront of me. I yelled in my sadness toward the explosion "Ronin please come back. Why did you have to do this". I sat there for a long time hoping he would. But he didn't.

_A heart will be broken and a rebirth will take place._

_Bapbup,Bapbup,Bapbup,Bapbup,Bapbup._

**The End**

**Or**

**Is it **

The journey continues


End file.
